


【毒埃】Everything Black(ABO)

by Blacklabel5



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: *小记者在发情期和毒液吵架了，在他们分开的第二天，埃迪前去卧底调查，没想到中了敌人的圈套……





	1. Chapter 1

“你不能这样！”埃迪面色潮红，白色的汗衫被汗水浸透。

 

“我们可以帮你，埃迪，我是……”

 

“你是ALPHA！我知道！天啊，你就不能让我一个人静一静吗！”

 

“但是……”

 

“没有但是！你们为什么不找相同性征的生物寄生！”埃迪好不容易在一个生了青黑霉点的角落找见印着“抑制剂”字样的小小玻璃瓶——可惜它空空如也。

 

“埃迪，你的身体在失水。”毒液小心翼翼地提醒。

 

“带我去买抑制剂。”

 

“你口袋里的钱只够买一条士力架。”

 

“……浴室，可以吗？”埃迪的腿已经不大听使唤，看来今晚只能在冰冷的浴缸里度过了。

 

脱下湿透衣裤，咬紧牙，埃迪躺进了灌满冷水的浴缸，真切的寒意瞬间消弭了体表的灼热，但是火焰的源头却没有被消灭，隐秘的渴望在不可言说的地方愈燃愈烈。

 

“埃迪，你的……”

 

他已经听不清毒液在说什么了，当然也没有精力去反驳，情热和颤栗一同作用在人类的身躯上，他冷——浴缸的水，冬季的风让他像一只羔羊一样颤抖；他热——胀痛的和空虚盘旋在一起，混合成一股一股热液缓缓流出。浴室上盘旋的小虫废了一圈又一圈，仿佛在嘲笑这个可怜的OMEGA，埃迪想要伸手打死它，可视线却模糊了，小虫消失了，天花板上的马赛克瓷砖融成了一片，连顶灯也开始闪烁。

 

一片漆黑。

 

再次醒来，一瓶最新款的抑制剂和一条士力架映入模糊的睡眼。

 

“谢谢你。”埃迪正想翻身，才发现自己躺在毒液的怀里——以一种特有的方式，那条不安分的舌头悄悄贴近了他的脸。

 

“嘿！别这样！”

 

毒液感觉到埃迪的变化，但这次他学聪明了。

 

“我们给你带来了惊喜。”毒液抱着埃迪走进卧室。

 

“什么——噢！”埃迪大脑里的每一个神经元都大呼着救命——满屋的抑制剂，从沾满酒渍的地板到看不出本色的天花板，一箱又一箱，整齐的格格不入。

 

“你……”

 

“不用谢谢我，我们本就是一体的。”毒液顿了顿，“当然，如果你要把那条士力架吃了我也不反对。”

 

“没错，我确实去了那家制药公司的仓库。”毒液不等埃迪开口，抢先读了他的大脑。

 

“这是违法的……你还咬掉了他的头！”那些属于毒液的记忆慢慢流入埃迪的脑海。

 

“真难吃，早知道他是个瘾君子我就不会碰他。”

 

“你在我不知情的时候抢劫了一家制药公司，还杀了一个警卫！”

 

“是超酷地解决了一个麻烦。你们地球人不都这样说？”

 

“我们得把这些药还回去。天知道有多少OMEGA指望着这些药度过发情期！”

 

由于抑制剂和精神类药物同属管制药品，制药公司的原料都被政府严格地控制着，原料都是在上一个生产周期结束后才运来的——也就是说，即使现货不足也能及时生产新货满足需求。现在毒液搬走了这么多抑制剂，势必引起抑制剂市场的混乱，最后遭殃将是这个城市里成千上万的OMEGA们。

 

“这些是我们的！”

 

“这不是‘我们’的，这是你抢来的！”

 

“我们本就是一体的！这是我们的！”

 

“你是我的。”毒液没有说出最后一句。

 

“你为什么就是不明白！唔……”一股新的热潮袭来，埃迪撑在桌角。

 

“你离不开我们。”

 

“是你离不开我！寄生虫！”

 

“你得道歉！”

 

“道歉？得了吧。我是一个loser，你也是loser，你以为我们在一起就会有所不同了吗？”

 

“埃迪！”

 

“错了，毒液！我们在一起就是两个loser，仅此而已，比一个人更可悲。”

 

可怕的沉默。

 

夜很深，一切都在黑幕中，一切都陷入了沉默的漩涡。

 

不知是饥饿和疲倦战胜了热潮还是方才的抑制剂发挥了作用，埃迪  
躺下后很快睡着了。

 

直到中午的太阳把半边身子晒得发烫，埃迪才缓缓从枕头中抬起头来。

 

奇怪，今天那个家伙竟然没有在清早催他吃东西。

 

“毒液？”

 

依旧是沉默。

 

埃迪感觉身体有些不一样了——或者说是恢复过去的样子了。

 

“好吧，你就躲着吧，我现在就去找丹做核磁共振。”

 

还是沉默。

 

埃迪躺在核磁共振机器的平台上，小声嘀咕着：“这是你最后一次机会，出来！”

 

没有应答。

 

平台一点点没入机器，什么都没有发生。

 

他真的走了。

 

埃迪坐在医院走廊的长椅上，倏然，他瞥见一抹黑影窜入病房，匆忙跟进去后才发现那是一条纯黑的大狗，像狼一样的外型却很温顺。

 

“嘿！那是你的狗吗？”病房里的人大声问，可惜埃迪早就跑远了。


	2. 第二章

真相对于记者，正如甘露之于旱地，面包之于饿殍，而埃迪渴望的不仅仅是真相——那些无关痛痒的“真相”事实上占据了人们太多的时间，以至于当鲜血淋漓的真相被揭露时，社会公众选择掩住一切感官而不是直面事实。

 

一个男性OMEGA，本应当在办公室里敲敲电脑，吃着无麸质甜点，为下班后去游泳还是瑜伽而纠结，而不是像现在这样，在肮脏阴暗的小巷里和流浪汉共享一罐啤酒。

 

尽管毒液闹脾气离开了，好在这不是第一次，埃迪没有太过担心那个强大又顽皮的共生体，在发情期的第三天就投入了最近追踪的人口失踪案件。

 

“哈哈哈，什么狗屁制药公司！”流浪汉咧开一口黄牙，“分明是红灯区头牌OMEGA们的‘妈妈’！”

 

埃迪其实早就怀疑那家制药公司了——没错，就是毒液前天晚上抢劫的那家。

 

“听说他们的仓库被什么怪物抢劫了，那个叫特里斯坦的，连头都没了，狗娘养的，他也有今天！”流浪汉的唾沫星子溅在埃迪的脸颊上，他掀开脏兮兮的毛毯，露出来一截假肢。

 

“你的右腿……”

 

“特里斯坦把我的腿砍下来，冻在冰箱里。”叫嚣突然停止了，转为一种极其平静的叙述。

 

“我三天三夜没有吃一点吃东西，幸好仓库里有一个水龙头，我靠着那水才能活下来。”积着黑泥的指甲轻轻抚上盛着一点清水的旧杯子。

 

“第四天，我闻到了香味，是肉的味道，真香啊！”一口黄牙藏在干裂的嘴唇后面，长了疮的嘴角微微上扬。

 

“他把我的右腿烤熟了，扔在我面前，说如果我吃完就可以放了我，欠的债也一笔勾销。”

 

“所以你……你”

 

“我当然吃了！我躺在仓库地板上喝着自来水不就是为了等着这一天吗？我要活啊！”

 

“他们真的放了你？”

 

“一个废了一条腿的BETA能有什么用？我又不是那些能发+浪的OMEGA。”流浪汉盯着埃迪胡子拉碴的下巴，笑得瘆人。

 

“OMEGA会怎么样呢？被强暴？”

 

“哼哼，记者大人，以你的胆识我还期待你会有些想象力呢！”

 

“为什么他们公司的抑制剂总是最畅销的？为什么他们家的效果总是好得出奇？”流浪汉故意吊着埃迪的好奇心。

 

“你是说他们用人体实验的方法让债务人偿清到期债款？”

 

“嚯哟，天真的小记者！好好的OMEGA用来试药，他们是商人，又不是变态科学家。”

 

“起初他们和阿尔巴尼亚人做生意，倒卖一些从东欧运来的可爱宝贝儿，可最近生意谈崩了，货源断了，只能就地取材。”

 

埃迪回想起那些失踪OMEGA们的医疗记录，全都在半年内买过这家公司的抑制剂——可是这并不能说明什么，那可是最畅销的抑制剂，但凡是有经济能力的OMEGA都会选择这个品牌。

 

“红灯区——地下摄影棚——实验室——器官贩子，OMEGA落在他们手里比下地狱还痛苦。”

 

“剩下的给你了鲍比。”埃迪把酒罐子塞进流浪汉怀里，起身往家里赶，希望他不会错过今晚的慈善晚宴。

 

一个月前，埃迪想法子搞到了这张请柬，他早就意料到OMEGA失踪跟这座城市的商业巨擘们脱不了干系，只是，一个流浪话的酒后胡言真的可信吗？

 

他开始想念毒液在的日子。以前他总是嫌弃毒液话太多，太吵，可现在他又觉得有些寂寞了。有毒液的日子里，无论去什么地方采访调查，埃迪总是有恃无恐——绝对的力量将记者的安危紧紧护在柔软的羽毛之中，任何人都无法毁伤半分。这种感觉太棒了，埃迪可以真正地做到伸张正义又全身而退——就像在陈太太的店里那样，他再也不用小心翼翼地躲在货架后做一个怯懦的旁观者。

 

也许他和毒液真的能干点什么大事。

 

“也许我真的离不开他。”埃迪在镜子面前试着一条又一条领带，在一堆花花绿绿的织物中选出一条合适的实在太难了。

 

一想起毒液，那种ALPHA特有的固执一同回到脑海——外星人很少真正地听话，他向埃迪妥协只是为了取悦宿主——虽让他可以完全控制宿主的思维，但毒液显然没有这样做过。

 

不！他做过！前天晚上他打劫了仓库！还杀了人！而且第二次离家出走！

 

埃迪还不想这么快就原谅毒液，他尽力说服自己想起ALPHA的霸道蛮横。

 

去宴会的路上有些不顺利，他在家门口又遇见了一条黑狗，似乎和医院里的那条有点像。 

 

“嘿！别跟着我，走开！”埃迪调整了领带，快步向前，好不容易才甩掉那条狗，坐进了出租车。

 

灯光，香水，钻石，真正意义上单刀赴会的埃迪有点怯场，他已经太久没有体验过一个人暗中取证的感觉了。他原本的计划是利用自己的性征诱敌出洞，但由于毒液离家出走，为了安全，他只好以BETA的身份示人。

 

“布洛克先生！幸会！”

 

完了，一开始就暴露了。埃迪暗叫糟糕。

 

“幸会！您是？”虽然不情愿，埃迪出于礼貌还是向这个丝毫不收敛信息素的ALPHA伸出了手。

 

“长生制药，苏克雷·费尔南多。”波多黎各裔的年轻男人正是这家公司的创始人兼控股人。

 

“布洛克先生肯赏光真实令人惊讶，我以为你会比较关心别的事……比如最近的人口失踪案件？”苏克雷露出雪白的笑容，结实的胸肌把西装撑的饱涨。

 

“我也需要做点轻松好来钱的工作不是吗？”埃迪尽力露出自然的笑容回应。

 

“是吗？那我是否有幸成为第一个被您采访的人呢？”苏克雷靠近了一点，尽管埃迪已经足够高了，可是健壮的波多黎各ALPHA还是完全把他笼罩在自己投下那片阴影中。

 

这是不容拒绝的邀约。

 

“我知道上一次你采访生命科技公司后遭遇了一些不愉快。”苏克雷把一只手搭在埃迪肩上，“没有你搞垮他们就没有我苏克雷的今天，是你成就了我，布洛克先生，你没有什么可怕的——尤其是面对我。”

 

既然一切都这么顺利，那埃迪也不想错失良机，这样大的公共场合应该无人敢造次。

 

“我们去那边的沙发聊聊？”苏克雷身边的保镖围上来，埃迪微微颔首。

 

这是位于大厅一角的长沙发，光线充足，具有一定私密性又没有完全脱离众人的视线。

 

“费尔南多先生……”埃迪正要发问，却被苏克雷打断。

 

“叫我苏克雷，你太客气了。”苏克雷一挥手，侍者端来了两杯溢满果香的酒，透明的橙色液体看起来诱人极了。

 

“尝尝波多黎各的果酒，我好不容易才搞来这么多——今天的宴会上的人实在太多了。”

 

苏克雷，Sucre，西班牙语里“蜜糖”的意思，叫他苏克雷就像在叫他“甜心”，这让埃迪多少有点不自在。

 

“您对您举办的慈善晚宴有什么看法？”相当客套的问题，不错的开场。

 

“慈善晚宴，不过是名流沽名钓誉的地方。但他们愿意用捐款来满足虚荣心也没什么不好的，反正最后受益的是那些真正需要帮助的人。”苏克雷大笑，把果酒一饮而尽。

 

“你真应该尝尝我家乡的果酒，布洛克先生。”

 

“埃迪，叫我埃迪。”埃迪很喜欢苏克雷说话的方式，但这不意味着他就可以洗清嫌疑。

 

接下来的谈话进行得相当愉快，苏克雷的性格正对埃迪的胃口，采访进行地相当顺利。

 

在此期间，埃迪突然感觉两腿中间有什么东西流出来了，紧接着是猛然爆发出的酒香味，和果酒的甜腻纠缠在一起。

 

“埃迪，你……”苏克雷赶紧扶住他，“你是OMEGA？”

 

即使处于发情期，埃迪也能感觉到他在演戏，只是他不明白，随手拿来的果酒怎么会被人下药，这完全不合情理。

 

“交给我吧。”苏克雷一个眼神，四周的保镖走上前，给埃迪注射了一针不知是什么东西的针剂。

 

在埃迪失去意识的前一秒，他听见了犬吠。

 

再次醒来，剧烈的头痛席卷了神经。埃迪躺在一张软绵绵的床上——显然不是破公寓里的那张。暗红的天花板，一整面镜子做成的墙壁，床架上垂下的几个吊环——这是什么地方已经显而易见了，而情热还在持续，甚至比上一次更加猛烈，整个屋子都充满了醉人的龙舌兰味。

 

这时，门开了一条缝，没有人进来。

 

一条大狗猛然跳上床，热切地用舌头舔着埃迪的脸蛋，这可着实吓了他一跳。


	3. Chapter 3

巨大乌黑的狗狗把埃迪压在床上，湿热的舌头不住地舔着被沁着汗水和OMEGA香气的脸颊。黑色的流体顺着黑色的毛发一点点渗入不断起伏的肿胀胸膛。

 

“好久不见，埃迪。”

 

熟悉的声音响起，原本神经紧绷的埃迪渐渐放松下来。

 

“你准备让那个人类ALPHA标记你？”毒液的上半身从埃迪的身体中分离出来，带着细密倒刺的长舌轻轻绕上埃迪的脖颈，小小的刺时轻时重地摩擦着敏感地腺体——颇有占有欲的姿势。

 

“你是说苏克雷？不……”

 

“你竟然叫他‘甜心’？！为什么？”

 

以前埃迪总是庆幸毒液精通各国甚至是各星球的语言，可现在他宁愿毒液是个文盲。

 

“唔……”小记者正想要开口解释，又一波热潮袭来，把刚刚到嘴边的话语冲散成一些意味不明的声音。空虚随着血液流遍身体的每一个角落，他渴望ALPHA的信息素——甚至更多，但共生体的该死特性让他得不到一丁点安慰。

 

“你不用找理由了，我们已经解决了问题。”温热的舌头一点点收紧，舌面上的倒刺彻底扎入脆弱的腺体，微凉的唾液缓缓流下，和埃迪的汗水混作一处。

 

“你可以先放开我吗？”

 

“你的心里可不是这么想的，埃迪。”不安分的舌头松开了埃迪的脖子，可舌尖还在腺体处流连。

 

“我说放开我！”埃迪又羞又恼。

 

“如你所愿。”高大强壮的共生体立刻缩回了埃迪的身体。

 

“你不能再服用抑制剂了，那果酒和抑制剂在一起会有催情的作用。”毒液仍旧在埃迪的大脑里说个不停。

 

空气中的酒香味越来越浓郁，酒香之余透出一丝柠檬和海盐的清新。酒红色的床单被洇湿了一块，埃迪挣扎着，这种ALPHA近在咫尺又对他无动于衷的感觉真是糟透了。

 

埃迪才不愿意这么快就低头，可是热潮正一波一波涌来，比以往任何一次都激烈。

 

自己动手，丰衣足食。秉着这个原则，埃迪慢慢褪下了早已湿透的西裤，轻轻握住两腿之间的挺立。修剪得度的指甲划过渗出透明液体的小口，酥麻的震颤瞬间传到了大脑。找好位置角度，有点粗糙的手开始抚慰那根“辛勤站岗”多时的小兄弟，熟悉的快感电流似的袭来——是有点爽，但总是缺了点什么。

 

他渴望被填满。他渴望被粗壮又炙热的东西进入，直到那个隐秘的小口；旋转、研磨，最后突破，直到张开的结和滚烫的精液在他体内留下永久的标记，宣誓主权。

 

“所以这就是你想要的？”黝黑光亮的共生体少见地露出了全部身体。

 

“嗯……不要…随便偷看我的…”埃迪的眉头紧锁着，一向毒舌的记者此时竟然语塞。

 

“如果你想要，告诉我就可以。”

 

熟悉的语句，在那个夜晚，友人的拒绝、高楼的冷酷和这句甜蜜的誓言。当毒液带着他在摩天大楼上飞驰，埃迪感觉自己像一只自由的鸟儿，在肾上腺素和多巴胺的羽翼下徜徉在名为快感的天空。

 

只要说一句想要，这个外星共生体就能给你一切。

 

去他妈的离家出走，去他妈的发情期。埃迪暗自叫骂，像是下定了什么决心——

 

“Fuck me.”OMEGA放弃了挣扎。

 

“Copy.”ALPHA进入了他的身体。

 

黑色共生体的性器不同于人类的火热，而是滑腻、冰凉的，这种奇异的感觉让炙热的内壁更加热情地吮吸着霸道的入侵者。毒液的尺寸比一般人粗长了许多，但共生体自身顺滑的表面加上OMEGA的热液润滑，粗壮狰狞的阴茎毫无阻碍地进入了埃迪体内深处。

 

“慢点……”埃迪刚想开口，就被毒液同样粗长的舌头堵住了嘴，粗糙的舌面引逗着埃迪的，二者嬉戏了片刻，灵巧的舌又朝着更深处钻去，细密的刺刺激着敏感的上腭，来不及吞咽的唾液混合着毒液的一同从嘴角流淌而下，滑过青筋贲起的脖颈，打湿了红肿的乳头，液体挥发带来的微凉和体内抽插的冰凉让埃迪感到一种别样的快感。

 

肺里的空气一点点用尽，缺氧的潮红爬上汗湿的面庞，埃迪的手轻轻捶打着毒液黝黑结实的胸肌，那条得寸进尺的舌头这时才知道收敛。

 

“哈——”不等埃迪喘过气，温凉的舌头又挑逗起左边的樱红，艳红的舌不可思议地灵活，小刺们轮流照顾着挺立起的乳头，偶尔一根刺刺入乳眼，埃迪的身下就会吐出一小股热液，不知是自己的身体太热还是打桩机一般的ALPHA阴茎摩擦生热，原本冰凉的凶器竟然有了一丝温度，这让埃迪更加难为情，生着漂亮肌肉线条的小臂掩住被欲望吞噬的眼——眼前这个强大又可怖的外星生物现在让他感到一丝害羞。

 

“只要你说出来。”毒液好像察觉到了埃迪的需求。

 

“右边的……也要，还有，我想从后面来…”

 

“Copy.”

 

下一秒天旋地转，紧接着是一片漆黑。

 

粘稠的黑色共生体蒙住了埃迪的眼，粗细不一的触手们在游走，被剥夺了视觉后的感官变得更加灵敏，胸前的两只触手像两张小嘴，一刻不停地吮吸着，两只巨大的黑色手爪钳住埃迪劲瘦的腰，后入的体位让毒液的性器进得更深，而这种刺激也让埃迪下面的小嘴更加热切地包裹住那快乐的源泉。

 

很快，雕刻着肌肉线条的美背绷起一个漂亮的弧线，可毒液偏偏要在这时候使坏，一只极细的黑色触手没入了即将喷出白浊的小口，被限制高潮的埃迪发出难耐的呻吟。

 

“现在不是时候。”更多的触手伸出，阻止了埃迪渴望抚慰自己的双手——黑亮的绳索迪的双手分别捆住，穿过床架上的铁环，粗长的舌头舔过紧绷的脊背——这不仅没有舒缓肌肉的紧张，反而让埃迪更加难受。

 

黑色的“绳索”，黑色的“眼罩”，粗重的喘息，肌肉虬结的外星人，发情期的男性OMEGA——一切恍若色情片一样荒唐淫靡，可这一切又真真切切地发生着，只是埃迪自己看不到罢了。


	4. 【毒埃】Everthing Black（下二）ABO发情期肉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产卵、生殖腔描写，慎入！

黑色的“绳索”，黑色的“眼罩”，粗重的喘息，肌肉虬结的外星人，发情期的男性OMEGA——一切恍若色+情+片一样荒唐，可这一切又真真切切地发生着，只是埃迪自己看不到罢了。

 

 

 

  视觉被完全剥夺，双手被禁锢，腰间的巨爪紧握，除了随着身后的撞击前后摇摆，埃迪什么也做不了。他虽然是别人眼里的loser，但他一直掌控着自己的生活，即使眼睁睁地看着它滑向深渊，主导权从未丧失过——就像他向卡尔顿提出那个明明不该问的问题，只是他想，他就做了。自从遇见毒液，方向盘上多了一双有力的手，一切开始滑向失控，水池里的龙虾，劫匪的头，现在的疯狂。

 

 

 

  “想得太多了。”共生体低沉的嗓音终于打破了羞人的水声，有力的大手把逐渐失控的OMEGA翻过来，空闲多时的长舌找到了充血微张的唇瓣。

 

 

 

  “嗯……”眼前一片漆黑的埃迪被突然其来的“袭击”呛到，可那霸道灵巧的舌不容他一丝喘息，缺氧的感觉犹如黑色的触手，从胸口爬上大脑——太深了，带着刺的舌尖进入了食道，喉咙本能的吞咽加剧了软肉与小刺的摩擦，本应感到不适的埃迪此时竟然感到一丝快感——原来口交的快感真的不假。

 

 

 

  太过沉浸这种快感对一个人类来说实在是太超过了，埃迪最后陷入了昏迷，从共生体的黑到彻底的黑暗。

 

 

 

  “埃迪。”

 

 

体内的异物感提醒着他这一切还没结束，情热还没有停止，饥渴“小嘴”正热情地吮吸着体内的冰凉，之前被限制高潮的阴茎此时半勃着，黑色的触手还在小孔里“作乱”。

 

 

 

  “下次不许再蒙住我的眼睛。”稍稍恢复体力的埃迪拍掉了一只企图攀上脸颊的触手。

 

 

 

  “那样的你看起来棒极了。”毒液的反驳带着点狗狗式的讨好。

 

 

 

  “你能感受到快感吗——嗯……”埃迪的发问有点挑衅的意味， 可这气势终究是被不小心溢出的呻吟破坏了——体内的家伙使坏地刺激着sweet spot。

 

 

 

  “我不能，我们可以。”毒液继续缓缓挺动，“你的就是我的。”

 

 

 

  “蒙住你的眼睛让我爽极了。”原本一句床第间的情话却让埃迪如此难为情，尤其是在方才的对话之后。

 

 

 

  “躺下，不许动。”埃迪简单的一句话就让毒液停止了一切动作。

 

 

 

  “管好你的手——各种意义上的。”第二个指令紧接着到来。

 

 

 

  所有的触手都乖乖缩了回去。共生体的优势在此发挥出来，化为流体的黑色生物让埃迪不费吹灰之力就变换到了自己满意的体位。

 

 

 

  “我猜对了吗？”

 

 

 

  “现在起闭嘴，听我的。”埃迪红着脸给求表扬的外星人泼了冷水。

 

 

 

  绘着纹身的小臂发力，绷起好看的肌肉线条，平日里拿着话筒手机采访取证的手此时扶在共生体滑腻的腹肌上，结实挺翘的臀在腰腹的带动下一起一落，轻微的水声伴着一声闷哼，上下的律动逐渐加快，深红的穴口贪婪地吞吃着黑色的巨物。

 

 

 

  抬起，直到坚挺的头部在穴口徘徊，落下，直到生殖腔的入口，渴望被入侵的小口打开了一条缝，一点刺痛带着一点酥麻——是电流经过的快感。晶亮的汗滴舔舐着背肌间的沟壑，最终被悄悄伸出的触手接住，消失不见。

 

 

 

  这种掌控一切的心理快感加上外部的刺激把埃迪推上了云端，原本撑在毒液腹部的双手开始抚慰主人胸前微微肿胀的两点樱红，共生体悄悄用舌头舔过噙着汗珠的腹股沟，见埃迪没有表示便更得寸进尺的卷住那根翘起的阴茎。

 

 

 

  自顾不暇的埃迪哪有空去管这些小动作呢？除了加快摆动，他找不到更好的办法来缓解“干渴”了。

 

 

 

  没想到这种放任被当成了默许。当埃迪再一次重重坐下时，无数细密的凸点让敏感的小穴猛地一缩——加剧了这种刺激；下一次则是螺纹，一圈圈突起的螺纹与甬道内部的纹路紧紧啮合——让下一次起身变得销魂无比……

 

 

 

  很快，在这种非人的攻势下，埃迪最后软了身子，随着身体的一起紧绷，白灼落在共生体黑色皮肤上，而后被吸收了。

 

 

 

  “美味。”安静了许久的毒液发出感叹。

 

 

 

  “My turn.”

 

 

 

  还沉浸在高潮余韵的埃迪被高大的黑色身影压在身下，无数细小的黑色触手在雪白的肌肤上游走，硝烟和鲜血的气味充斥了整个房间——吝啬的家伙终于肯释放出信息素来抚慰发情的OMEGA了。

 

 

 

  被信息素吸引的埃迪不由自主地摇摆着腰配合一波又一波的进攻，坚硬的龟头正在一点点打开生殖腔的小口，被疼痛和快乐过载的男人说不出一句话，唯有破碎的喘息声在房间回荡。

 

 

 

  “你想被标记吗？”刚刚戳开生殖腔口的ALPHA阴茎停住了，引得那圈软肉更加用力地收缩。

 

 

 

  有些脱力的埃迪微微颔首。

 

 

 

  “你想要我们的孩子吗？”毒液偏偏在这时候要做个听话的“乖孩子”了。

 

 

 

  埃迪迟疑了一阵，最终再次点了点头。

 

 

 

  “标记我。”已经沙哑的声音下达了最后一道命令。

 

 

 

  “Copy.”

 

 

 

  共生体模仿着人类ALPHA的样子，张开了结，锁住了身下的OMEGA，但是并没有射精。

 

 

 

  正当埃迪疑惑地对上毒液白色的眼睛时，一颗温热的卵滑入了生殖腔，紧接着又是一颗，猛烈的刺激让OMEGA又射了一次。

 

 

 

  毒液张开了满是尖牙的嘴，看着埃迪的眼睛——里面映着自己的样子，他没有再迟疑，轻轻咬住了埃迪的脖子，鲜血流了出来，龙舌兰和血腥纠缠在一起，硝烟的气味中藏着柠檬的清新——他们的信息素融合在一起，就像战斗过后的第一杯酒。

 

 

 

  共生体很快止住了血，被咬过的皮肤恢复了原样——这让埃迪有点失望。

 

 

 

  “留个印记没什么。”两次高潮后的声音像极了调情的娇嗔。

 

 

 

  “我们可以再来一次。”鲜红的舌头舔掉了埃迪眼角的泪水。

 

 

 

  “不！我们先去洗澡，然后你来解释一下我现在肚子里装的是什么。”

 

 

 

  埃迪怎么也没想到，毒液竟然用舌头给他清洁了全身——从里到外——像猫咪一样，好吧，也许可爱的猫咪并不适合他。这让他们理所当然地又来了一发，当然，这次毒液没有忘记留下宣示主权的标记。

 

 

 

  不知道睡了多久，当埃迪再次被酸痛和饥饿叫醒时，他突然发现了一个问题——苏克雷去哪了？

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

发情期的狂欢过去，埃迪受到信息素的影响越来越少，思考问题也愈发理智起来——比如作为一个处于职业瓶颈期的男性OMEGA，此时孕育一个后代是否是明智的，以及这个外星生物的卵到底会在他的身体里呆多久……

 

上一次标记过后，毒液带着埃迪离开了晚宴，从此苏克雷和拐卖人口事件一起销声匿迹，仿佛之前几个月的追踪都只是埃迪自己一厢情愿的幻想——事实上埃迪最近确实有一种不好的感觉，自从被毒液寄生后自己的精神状况似乎变得有些特殊，有些时候会恍惚，有时又像变了一个人，产生一些本应不属于他自己的想法。谁知道呢？毕竟共生体已经成为他身体的一部分，有时候他自己也很难说清那些想法到底是他自己的还是毒液的。

 

“这种问题没有意义，埃迪。”

 

“不要偷窥我的……”

 

“是我们的。希望你能尽早接受这一点，尽管这对于人类来说颇有挑战性。”

 

不知是不是腹中的卵的缘故，埃迪更多地选择不与毒液争论，共生体的话不无道理，早点接受现实比较好——即使还有太多疑问需要被解答。

 

“我饿了。”

 

“巧克力在柜子里，自己去取，我还要赶稿子，托你的福，我追踪几个月的线索断了。”

 

“你也需要进食，孩子们需要食物。”

 

“不是现在，没有线索意味着没有稿子，没有稿子意味着没有饭吃，如果你还要吃巧克力或是龙虾，那就乖一点。”

 

“孩子们可不像我，他们饿了就会吃掉你的内脏。”

 

“反正你不会让我死的对吧？”埃迪端起速溶咖啡灌了一大口。

 

“咖啡因……”

 

“嘿，你什么时候变成OMEGA了？填饱肚子让我工作，我的身体我知道。”

 

“我知道得比你清楚多了。”毒液没有说出这句话，他知道埃迪耳后的sweet spot，他知道埃迪有心律不齐的毛病，他知道埃迪的颈动脉里有几个斑块……他默默修复了这一切，他维护着人类最脆弱的“器官”——血管，他让埃迪的血管内部永远清洁、永远柔韧富有弹性，他在埃迪忘记吃饭的时候为他提供养分。

 

这不是共生体的善良，这是共生体的一种本能，面对心仪宿主兼伴侣的本能。一荣俱荣，一损俱损，这一点对于“自私”惯了的人类来说太难体会，完全的坦诚、完全的信任——这是人类生存的敌人，因而每个人都天生带着排斥这些特质的基因。而共生体则不同，他们天生与各种生命亲和，在环境苛刻时无性繁殖，一旦遇见合适的机会便有性生殖，结合所在星球生物的优点产生更具生存优势的后代——这也是共生体比人类强大得多的原因。

 

笔记本电脑的屏幕暗了，埃迪再一次伏在案上睡着了，暖黄的灯光照在睫毛上，投下一小片阴影。毒液想学着人类电影里那样亲亲埃迪的脸颊，不带任何情欲的意味，只是一个简单的吻，可是尖利的牙齿还是让他打消了这个念头。

 

孩子们长得很快，毒液能感觉到，ALPHA的信息素缓缓释放在孕期OMEGA的体内，这便是共生体的优点，不需要像人类一样，通过交*配来抚慰自己的配偶，因为埃迪现在不需要。

 

共生体感受不到疼痛，也感受不到快感，他们没有人类那复杂又脆弱的神经系统，他所做一切只是为了迎合宿主——埃迪需要火辣的%性++爱，那他就带埃迪飞上云端体验极乐，埃迪需要休息，那他就把埃迪完全包裹在共生体里，隔绝外界的光线和声音，让他睡得香甜安稳。

 

也不全对。共生体可以通过埃迪的神经系统感受到一切，因此取悦埃迪也就是取悦自己，不过这没什么可纠结的，你，我，在共生体和寄主之间本身就不是分明的——金块和铅块在一起就了也会相互融合，更何况是毒液和埃迪呢？

 

突然，埃迪的身体器官开始向大脑大呼救命，健康红润的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得苍白。

 

“埃迪！”

 

共生体对此竟然无能为力。

 

可能是孩子们。这是毒液第一次和寄主进行有性繁殖，他不知道这种行为会对寄主的身体造成多大的影响——或者说是后果。

 

“医院。”埃迪艰难地睁开眼睛，发青的嘴唇说出这个词。

 

毒液似乎知道他要干什么了。不过这可能是目前唯一的办法。


	6. Chapter 6

“埃迪，看着我，你能听见吗……”

 

丹的声音像是池塘里的涟漪，晕成一圈一圈，迷蒙的眼睛努力地睁了睁，又眨了眨，似乎是在回应。

 

“你的所有器官都在衰竭，我必须把你体内的共生体全部清除，否则……”

 

埃迪看着丹的嘴张张合合，却再也听不清他说的话了。毒液不愿意如此，那种为难的情绪从精神连接中传到逐渐失能的大脑。

 

“埃迪死了，你们三个都会死。”尽管畏惧共生体强大的能力，丹还是尽到了医生的义务——拯救病人——这可不包括前一段时间还想占领地球的外星人。

 

“Do it.”黑色的身影留下了最后一句话，钻回埃迪的身体。

 

核磁共振机器很冷，金属的寒冷从后背蔓延至全身，埃迪不想死，他也不想就这样和毒液分开——他开始悔恨，自己是多么没有自制力以至于不计后果被外星生物标记并且怀上企图杀了自己的孩子——他不是不喜欢毒液，他们是那么的相像、那么的默契，但这一切来得太快，完全超出了自己的控制。

 

活着多好，两个loser要干点大事，不能就这样死了。

 

机器启动，埃迪的身体不由自主地抽搐，很快，毒液化成一滩黑色液体从通风管道逃脱了，埃迪也恢复了平静。

 

另外两个共生体并没有出来，而埃迪的生命体征也在继续减弱。

 

看来这两个共生体并不畏惧这个频率的声波。丹试着调节机器的频率，可埃迪依旧平静地躺着——像是睡着了一样。

 

除了挫败地关掉机器，丹什么也做不了。

 

黑色的共生体回到了埃迪体内，他不停修复那些衰竭的器官，于事无补——就像用竹筛打水、用沙子修补漏水的房屋。

 

“无知又可悲。”

 

谁的声音，如此熟悉。埃迪试着睁开眼睛。

 

“好久不见，布洛克先生（毒液）。”人类的声音和共生体的声音一同响起。

 

是卡尔顿和暴乱。

 

“创造出了奇迹却想扼杀，你就不想让你可悲的生命发挥最后一点价值吗？”卡尔顿靠近，银色的共生体流淌而出，试图接近埃迪的腹部。

 

“你想要什么？”黑色的共生体一下子钻出寄主，黑色的巨爪钳住卡尔顿的手腕。

 

“你永远也学不会尊重吗？”更加高大的银色共生体掐住毒液的脖子。

 

“我们希望他能平安地产下后代，这对我们都有利。”卡尔顿活动了一下被捏红的手腕，“显然布洛克先生没有太多时间让你来犹豫。”

 

卡尔顿内心排斥暴乱的冲动——这似乎是所有共生体的特性——超强的实力让他们不屑于使用迂回周旋的技巧，不过这也正巧是他们的弱点。

 

“救救他。”毒液不想在暴乱面前低头，这让他看起来像个pussy。

 

“我的车在楼下。”卡尔顿对结果感到很满意，不费吹灰之力就把新的实验对象和仇家一同收入囊中。

 

“我们可以杀了他，带走孩子们。”显然有人对此感到不满，“这会暴露我们的行踪，现在还不是时候。”暴乱在卡尔顿脑内抗议。

 

“你认为我会让他活着走出基地？”薄唇抿成一条线，勾起一个冷峻的弧度，“埃迪·布洛克还有你那可爱的小部下，不会再有机会了。”

 

“你没有资格处置我的族人！”暴乱又开始咆哮。

 

卡尔顿早就习惯了，“他们两个产生了新的后代，不畏惧声波的后代，你难道不想要一支这样的军队吗？”

 

“他们将是很好的对象，暴乱。”这种安抚似乎奏效了。

 

“别想玩花样，人类。”暴乱现在还是有点怀疑自己当初的决定——允许卡尔顿的意志掌控这副身体，这个人类实在太狡猾，他的心防是一堵坚不可摧的墙。

 

卡尔顿懒得回答。车子开到了长生制药的楼下——从前是卡尔顿的。

 

“愚蠢的波多黎各人，贪心地吞下了整个公司却没有发现它的秘密。”卡尔顿腹诽。

 

两个人类和各自的共生体进入了一处隐秘的电梯里，一段时间后，门开了——一座全新的实验室。

 

唯一不同的是，这座实验室里没有人，准确地说是没有真正意义上的人。来回穿梭的全部都是人工智能机器人，他们形态各异——肤色、发色甚至是瞳孔的颜色都与常人相同。

 

如果不是橡胶和金属的味道，毒液差点就要抓住一个“点心”来充饥了。

 

“显然机器比人要可靠多了。”明亮的黑眼睛难得地露出慈爱的光芒，卡尔顿爱这些机器人——就像爱自己的孩子一样，当然，这些机器人也毫无保留地爱着他，对他保持绝对的忠诚。

 

“躺进来。”银色的共生体打开一个透明玻璃仓的舱门。

 

毒液迟疑了一下，还是躺了进去。

 

“准备好了吗？”舱门关闭，小鹿一般的眼睛注视着舱内，小记者陷入了昏迷，而那个黑色的共生体显然是准备好了一切。

 

“暴乱。”

 

几十条银色的触手从酒红色的西装背后伸出，操控着不同的控件。

 

“Show time.”

 

舱门被不明气体充满，埃迪突然睁开了眼。


	7. Chapter 7

毒液似乎意识到情况不妙，可惜还是晚了一步。声波开启，黑色的液体从舱体的缝隙溢出，钻进早已备好的兔子体内。这是计划的第一步。

 

已经醒来的埃迪挣扎着，他隐约看见了卡尔顿的脸，带着那种狂热痴迷的笑，令人毛骨悚然，仿佛自己不是一个人，而是实验台上任人宰割的实验品。腹中的两个小家伙因为再一次离开“父亲”不安地窜动着，强烈的危机感像蜂刺一样刺着埃迪的神经——蜘蛛感应。

 

不安，强烈的不安。埃迪试图和孩子们建立连接，可惜他们太小，还不会和宿主进行有效的交流。短暂恢复的力气又开始流失，共生体们又开始吞噬他的内脏。

 

时机成熟。发射伽马射线的仪器准备好了——没错，是伽马射线，这是卡尔顿的决定——他的确有些疯狂，但他决不想危及整个人类族群，之前低估了共生体的能力以至被暴乱控制，险些酿成大祸，这一次他不会允许比暴乱更强大的共生体存在在地球上——至少是在彻底控制共生体之前。至于之前跟暴乱说的那些，不过是拖延时间的权宜之计，既然暴乱让他的人格重新回归，他就要利用好这个机会。

 

伽马射线聚焦在埃迪腹中的一颗卵上，躁动的共生体安静下来，随后失去了生命迹象。

 

器官衰竭的速度变慢了，现在还剩下一个。

 

正当卡尔顿准备杀死下一个共生体时，一个奇怪的念头突然冒了出来——我不应该杀了它。而恰恰是这一瞬间的犹豫给了它绝地求生的机会。

 

埃迪所在的舱体开始剧烈地抖动，最后被彻底撕裂开来。一个带着银色金属光泽的“人”一跃而出，“他”的体型和埃迪本人相仿，有着暴乱的肤色和毒液光滑的体表。

 

“DO NOT TOUCH US!”

 

在“他”冲卡尔顿怒吼的一瞬间，暴乱重新夺回了控制权，高大的共生体幻化出两把锋利的刀，刀尖抵住小个子的喉咙。

 

“你杀了我的姐姐！”小个子丝毫不惧暴乱的威胁，甚至往前了一步，逼得暴乱不得不收敛了武器。

 

“不！这不可能！”暴乱一向自信于对宿主的控制，他给卡尔顿自由是因为他相信自己能洞察这个大眼睛科学家的每一个想法，很可惜，他错了。

 

一只小兔子努力地蹦到两“人”之间，动了动可爱的小鼻子。

 

“父亲。”小个子用触手捞起白色的一团，挠了挠毒液兔的下巴。

 

“你必须停止吞噬宿主的身体。”暴乱好心地提醒，“你必须活下去。”

 

“我为什么要听你的？”

 

“你这样会杀了埃迪，埃迪死了你也完蛋。”沉默的小兔子终于开口说话了，“巧克力和龙虾都是不错的选择，偶尔也可以吃点坏人。”

 

“那你呢？你准备把埃迪让给你的好儿子然后从此当一只兔宝宝？”暴乱在一旁嘲讽。

 

“我会让他自己选择。”毒液嘴上说得轻巧，实际上他真的很担心，如果这个“孩子”选择埃迪作为宿主，那么埃迪的人格很有可能会彻底消失了。

 

“这具身体太虚弱了，我需要新的宿主。”小个子的触手缚住兔子，和毒液完成了交换。

 

重新回到埃迪身体的感觉真好，毒液赶紧修复了那些受损的器官，它们很快恢复了健康，永无止尽的衰竭停止了。

 

“到底是怎么回事……”完全恢复的埃迪有点摸不着头脑，他看了看眼前的暴乱，又看了看怀里的小白兔，还是决定尽早离开这里。

 

“没什么事的话，我们就走了。”尽管埃迪很想知道另一个孩子去哪儿了，是不是还在肚子里，但现在不是时候，暴乱和卡尔顿都是疯子。

 

“把孩子留下，你们可以离开。”

 

“想要孩子自己生一个，卡尔顿你也是OMEGA不是吗？”该死，这个节骨眼上埃迪还是难以自抑地嘴炮。

 

暴乱突然愣住了，埃迪趁机一溜烟钻进电梯，及时地关上了门。

 

“你杀了我的族人，还放走了毒液。”暴乱没有去追逃跑的埃迪，反而掐住了卡尔顿脆弱的脖子。

 

“生产军队的计划就从你开始吧。”粗糙的舌头重重地舔过蜜棕色的肌肤，毫不意外地收获了一滴眼泪。

 

卡尔顿并不害怕，他只是气愤，气愤又恶心，要被这个外星人当作实验品对待，还要生下不知道会是什么样的后代。当初他就应该彻底切除性腺，否则自己也不会落得今天这个下场。


	8. Chapter 8

当埃迪彻底远离暴乱和卡尔顿时，天色已经暗了。和共生体的结合并没有让他落魄的生活变得更好。通往破旧公寓的小路一闪一闪——这可不是亮晶晶的小星星，昏黄的路灯就像社会底层的生命，在老旧的线路和灰蒙蒙的玻璃罩之间挣扎着，再艰难也不肯熄灭，在鲜有人经过的背巷里努力照亮一片黑暗——尽管被照亮的地方是一滩污泥或是一堆垃圾。

 

“We got company.”毒液敏锐的感官察觉到了不速之客，埃迪怀里的兔子不安地动了动鼻子。

 

埃迪选择无视毒液的警告，照常走着，头也不回。

 

背后一凉，随后被钝物抵住，埃迪这才停下了脚步。

 

“交出你……你的钱，否…否则我就…就——啊——”可怜的劫匪连话都没说完就被毒液扼住了脖子——他本来有机会说完台词的，可惜他的嘴皮子实在不利索，埃迪没有这个耐心了。

 

尖利密集的牙齿，滴着涎水的诡异长舌，看不出焦点的白色眼睛，劫匪被吓得一句话也不敢说。脏兮兮的兜帽被掀开，一张稚气未脱的脸露了出来——一双海蓝色的眼睛在棕色睫毛的扇动下显得格外无辜。

 

黑色的触手搜遍了男孩的全身，只有一把弹簧刀，拿刀柄充枪口，这小子也不算太傻。

 

“我本可以吃了你。”鲜红的舌头象征性地舔了舔男孩煞白的脸，“今天算你走运，走吧，别让我再看见你。”

 

被毒液放下的男孩一阵风似的跑走了。说来也奇怪，明明刚才还一副吓到腿软的样子，现下倒是足下生风了，大概是真的太想离开这里了吧。

 

脏公寓被打扫干净了，熟悉的香味从厨房里飘出来，暖黄的灯光亮着，恍惚间竟有了一丝家的感觉。

 

“谁在那？”埃迪试探着问，无人应答。饿了快两天的埃迪忍不住冲进了厨房，一张浅黄色的便签留在橱柜上：

“洋葱牛肉派在烤箱里，南瓜汤在锅里，丹说了关于你的事，希望你回来的时候它们还没有坏掉。——安”

 

“真贴心。”毒液说话的语气有点怪——哪里怪呢？好像是那一股淡淡的酸味吧。

 

“得了吧，你以前可不是这样的。”埃迪做记者那么久，听话听音的本领还是不差的。

 

“快去吃那些死尸肉吧，你已经很久没吃东西了。”毒液的语气有点急促，似乎在掩盖被察觉的慌乱。

 

“这可是亲亲安妮做的美味牛肉派，至少比肠子肝脏美观多了。”埃迪嘴上不甘示弱，手上却多了一条巧克力棒。

 

“派已经凉了，先来点高热量垃圾比较好。”过分的甜像是味蕾上的麻药，吃多了就丧失了知觉，除了鼻腔里回荡着浓烈的花生味，再无其他。

 

“我们感到沮丧。”黑色共生体卷住了往嘴里送巧克力棒的手腕，“埃迪，你在想什么？”

 

“你知道的。”

 

“她不在了。”触手取来了灶台上的汤锅。

 

“什么叫不在了？卡尔顿和暴乱到底干了什么？”尽管早有不好的预感，处于保护孩子的本能，埃迪还是难以抑制地激动。

 

“伽马刀，人类用来对付肿瘤的东西，对付我们也一样有用。”

 

“卡尔顿杀了她，暴乱怎么会允许这种事情发生？他难道不知道？”事实简单而残酷，但让一个OMEGA接受失去一个孩子的事实并不容易。

 

“有时宿主的精神屏障太过强大，我们无法了解他们的全部想法，但这种情况在人类身上很少见——通常只有部分Inhuman或是Mutants才有这种能力。”

 

“你是说卡尔顿是个变种人？”

 

“还有一种可能——在我们不想了解宿主的时候，我们当然不会知道他在想什么。”

 

“暴乱的自负？这倒是可以理解。”埃迪冷笑，他太清楚卡尔顿的为人——卡尔顿渴望拯救人类，用他自己的方式，没有任何人——或者说是任何东西能阻止他做他想做的事，尽管道路迂回漫长，卡尔顿总是能得到他想要的。

 

“那个……孩子，叫什么好？”毒液难得地语塞，因为人类和子女之间的关系和共生体星球天差地别，对于共生体来说，产卵就像地球女人的月经，没有一个女人会把经血当宝贝，共生体也不会在意“孩子”。显然，人类可不是这么想的。

 

“Chaos？我觉得很符合我们现在的情况。”埃迪抱起桌面上乖巧的小兔子，“你觉得呢？”

 

小兔子只是安静地卧在埃迪的胸口，没有反应。

 

“Something is wrong.”

 

与此同时，卡尔顿和暴乱在飞往印度的私人飞机上，虽然卡尔顿消失后多数的财产已经易主，计划周详的总裁还是留足了退路。长途飞行漫长又无聊，暴乱觉得它可以让埃迪那句话变成现实。

 

卡尔顿并不是未经人事的纯情小子，他知道舱内逐渐浓郁的信息素意味着什么——

 

“在这之前我想让你看样东西。”卡尔顿拭去眼角的生理性泪水，拿毯子掩住身体。

 

“拿酒来。”

 

机舱尾部一直紧闭的帘子被掀开了。


End file.
